


Playtime

by HelenaZombie



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, DDLG, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaZombie/pseuds/HelenaZombie
Summary: A strictly ddlg Loki/ofc one shot. Pure smut so plz don’t read if that’s not your thing
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/OFC
Kudos: 48





	Playtime

I'm not a little kid now, watch me get big nowSpell my name on a fridge now, with all your alphabet toysYou won the spelling bee now, but are you smarter than me now?You're the prince of the playground, little alphabet boy 🎵  
Alphabet Boy, Melanie Martinez

Heather lay in the sunlight of her playroom soaking up the last of the days sun. Her red hair fanned out across her face and shoulders.

“Darling, it’s time for dinner.” Loki’s voice called from the dining room. She rolled on her side and pouted. Not ready to get up yet. “Come on darling..” Loki’s voice called again. Heather pouted, siting you and grabbing one of her Loki Stuffed bears. Nope she wasn’t going to move until she was damn good and ready. A few more moments pass and she here’s his footsteps padding down the hallway. “Do not make me tell you again baby girl.” His voice calls from outside the door. She giggles and looks for somewhere to hide. It was a small makeshift built playroom in their two room apartment in stark tower. The only furniture in the room was a bench Loki used to spank her on when she was particularly naughty.

She finally decides on covering herself up with all of her stuffies and giggles lightly. “Come find me.” She calls out. Loki groans out playfully. He wasn’t in the mood to play games. He had a long day dealing with the avengers and his oaf of a brother, before coming home and cooking them a steak dinner. He steps into the room and can’t help but smile breaking his tough attitude as he sees her halfass covered in a mountain of her stuffies. Her Loki teddy he had found at a midgardian store just for her? And she had it covering her face. 

“Where is my little one at?” He calls after a moment of admiring how cute she was when she was in little space. “Oh baby girl?” He calls as he casually looks around the room. Looking behind the door and behind the curtain that was drawn back. He smiles. “Where ever could my little one be?” He says in a song song voice. Loki leans down suddenly grabbing her by her leg and pulling her out of her stuffie pile. She giggles and tries hiding her face with her hands. 

Loki leans down and grabs her hands. Pulling them back and looking into her eyes with a. Stern expression on his face. “No darling I’ve told you not once, not twice, but three times to come eat your dinner and yet you keep being defiant. “

“I’m sorry daddy.” She pouts sweetly pushing her bottom lip out before biting onto her lip ring. Loki growls in his throat. 

“I know my darling, but you still have to be punished. Otherwise you will keep disobeying daddy and I won’t have that my love.” His voice drawls out. She frowns and bats her big blue eyes at him. “I’m sorry darling but rules are rules. Now come on let’s go eat dinner before it runs cold.” She nods her head and stands up twisting her hands as she follows behind daddy.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Loki kept pausing to cut up more of her steak for her. Loki noticed how heather only took a few bites before she started pushing her food around her plate. “What’s wrong with it little one?” Loki asks pushing her hair out from infront fo her eyes. She shrugs and pops another bite of food in her mouth.

“Are you hungry for something else?” His voice drops an octave. This causes her to snap her head up and gaze into his dark gaze. He winked at her, making her stomach lurch as she knew by his tone of his intentions. Loki’s hand trailed down her body and slipped under her dress. She wasn’t wearing any underwear, making Loki groan as he slid his hand between her thighs, cupping her. That alone was enough to arouse her. Then again, she was almost always aroused when simply in his presence. 

He leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips, gentle at first and then becoming urgent as he started rubbing his hand between her thighs. He could feel her becoming wetter when he slipped his fingers through her folds. “Mm come here babygirl.” He lays the table infront of him. Her eyes widened, cheeks turning bright red at the same time. That was something they’d not done before. Sure he had eaten her out plenty of times, but never in the kitchen, and never with her laid out on full display like a meal herself. Loki sits straight up and tries to drag her from her seat to the dining room table. She shakes her head shyly. 

‘I won’t tell you again, baby girl. Sit up here for your daddy or you will be spanked. “ He spoke deep, his voice incredibly sultry and husky. She moans just at the tone of his voice. With trembling arms Heather climbs up onto the the table infront of her Daddy’s chest. Loki gives her a growl, grabbing Her thighs and tugging her to the edge of the table. 

He held her tightly and pulled her dress up over her hips. Leaning down over her he blows out a gust of icy breath onto her core. As soon as she felt his breath against her she was a goner. She let out a moan and pushed her hips up against his mouth. His tongue was slow to start with, the tip exploring through her folds, enjoying her arousal that was already there. He dipped his tongue into her very slightly, then flicked back up and over her clit.

Loki used his one hand to push her so she was laying flat on her back against the table as he tormented her clit with his tongue. Loki moaned in delight while his tongue slid skilfully around her clit, then further down to plunge his tongue inside her as she started to come. He thrust his tongue in as far as he could, wiggling it around making her squeal and writhe on the table. Lokis arms clamp harder around her thighs, growling at her to keep still. His nose pressed against her clit as he kept thrusting his tongue into her, she starts to scream at the over stimulation. And he smiles against her before pulling back slightly. 

“That’s why they call you silver tongue daddy.” She says after a moment. Loki chuckles before quickly pulling open his own pants, gripping himself tightly at the base and pulling himself out of his pants. Heather leans forward and wraps her arms around his neck before slowly climbing off the table and into his lap. 

“Who do you being to little one?” Loki growls as he thrusts up into her quickly and deeply. They both moan loudly and she presses her forehead against his. 

“Daddy.” She moans as Loki pivots upward again deep inside of her. He reaches up and yanks her by her hair tilting her head back. She cries out and he takes advantage of the situation by biting into her neck. 

“Again! Tell me again!” Loki moans into her neck as he snaps his hips roughly inside of her tilting his hips so he rubs against her special spot inside her. She cries out and tries to lean back up to kiss him but he yanks her hair tightly wrapping it around his fist keeping her pulled back and away.

“Please daddy, I belong to you.” Loki moans and starts to stutter his hips. After another few powerful thrusts the knot in her stomach starts to tighten. “Please daddy, let me kiss you.” She cries out as her orgasm starts to rip through her. 

Loki groans very loudly as her body tightens around him, milking him for all he’s worth. He pulls her head down releasing the grip on her hair and crashes there Lips tightly together as he cums deep inside of her. They are both gasping wildly, lips smacking together and teeth occasional hitting each other. His hot cum shoots deeply up inside of her and they both moan out together. 

After a few moments they pull away and he kisses her sweetly. “I love you babygirl.” Loki says using his daddy voice. Heather smiles sweetly at him. 

“I love you too daddy, so much.” She says. Loki chuckles and hugs her tightly. She stands up and straightens her dress before sitting back in her chair.

“Well dinner is definitely cold by now. How about you go to the bedroom and lay down. I’ll be there shortly. You still Need your punishment.” She gapes up at him with wide eyes. 

“But daddyyyy.” She whines pouting again. Loki chuckles and shakes his head. 

“No but daddies little one. I told you three times and you didn’t listen. Now hurry up darling or you’ll get more spankings.” She sends him a wink before quickly running sway.


End file.
